Closed-Circuit Television (CCTV) cameras are often seen as deployed in public and private places for surveillance purposes. However, conventional techniques for employing and using CCTV cameras are regarded as intrusive for exposing identities of people in captured scenes, which can often lead to breach of privacy. Even the privacy protection algorithms available today are incapable of offering seamless security as they are easily hacked, such as during streaming of data.